


Quand une simple poêle peut devenir une arme de destruction massif

by kis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And Sherlock's there so..., Crack Fic, F/M, Humour, Molly is done with everything
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly est fatiguée et tout ce qu'elle souhaite est de dormir tranquillement après une dure journée. Seulement, ses plans sont contrecarrés par quelqu'un qui tente de crocheter sa serrure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand une simple poêle peut devenir une arme de destruction massif

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour les gens! Comment aller vous? Héhé, ça faisait un petit baille que je n'avais rien posté, ma soudaine imagination d'il y a quelques semaines s'était envolée, bien loin, trèèès loin de moi. Cependant, j'ai réussi à écrire un petit OS tout creuugnon sur ... MON SHERLOLLY! (Ba Dsum!).
> 
> Petit avertissement d'avant-lecture : Désolée pour les fôtes d'ortografes, malgré mes relectures, il doit y en rester un paquet.
> 
> Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE LES AMIS!

«  _Mais quelle journée de merde !_  » souffla pour la millième fois Molly avant de déposer violemment ses lourds paquets de course sur le sol et de jeter à la poubelle ses escarpins, une lueur sadique brillant dans ses yeux. Ces maudites chaussures c'étaient déchirées un peu plus tôt et la pauvre pathologiste avait dû marcher avec des chaussures avec des talons foutus avant de se résigner et de se contenter de gros sabots inconfortables pour le reste de sa journée.

Traversant son petit salon en boitant, la pathologiste maudit ses collègues, son superviseur, les cadavres, Sherlock, son chat et toutes les divinités qui pouvaient exister pour avoir trop chaud, pour avoir transpiré de partout et avoir des foutues courbatures qui irradiaient de douleur de partout sur son corps quand elle bougeait !

Psychologiquement et physiquement fatiguée, Molly se laissa avachir sur son minuscule canapé vert olive, s'amusant à jeter des petits morceaux de papiers sur son chat qui dormait paisiblement dans son petit panier, non loin du canapé.

«  _Espèce de petite racaille, ça c'est pour les trous que tu m'as fait sur mon canap' !_  »

Se retrouvant sans morceaux de feuille à jeter sur son Toby, Molly poussa un gros soupir en fermant les yeux. Elle avait tellement de chose à faire comme ranger ses courses, laver la vaisselle, passer un coup d'aspirateur ou même trouver d'autres trucs intéressants à jeter sur Toby ! Mais elle était si fatiguée, elle avait mal de partout et son collègue Jason avait pris un malin plaisir à remettre en question,  _et pendant toute la sainte journée !_ , chaque décisions qu'elle prenait, que ça soit devant ses collègues, devant une famille endeuillée ou pire… son patron, Mike.

Par chance, Sherlock et John ne c'étaient pas montrés une seule fois à la morgue, laissant un peu de répit à la pauvre jeune femme qui avait eu peur que la situation empire avec Sherlock dans les parages.

Se frottant les yeux, la belle brune mit en marche sa petite stéréo et se laissa bercer par la douce mélodie mélancolique qui en sortait. Son corps commençait enfin à se relaxer, ses idées devenaient de moins en moins claires et ses pupilles commençaient à devenir de plus en plus lourds.

Finalement apaisée, Molly avait l'impression de flotter sur son propre canapé. Qu'elle se sentait bien… !

_Crack !_

Inconsciemment, la jeune pathologiste avait froncé ses sourcils sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, légèrement agacée du bruit que pouvait faire Toby.

_Crraaack !_

-Mmh… Tob', fermes la ! souffla Molly, toujours l'esprit embrumé, s'enfonçant un peu plus sur son canapé.

_**CRACK**_!

Cette fois-ci, le bruit était bien trop puissant et réel pour que ça soit Toby ou un rêve. Se levant rapidement, la jeune femme tandis l'oreille, sa fatigue subitement partie pour laisser place à de la peur. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre au niveau de la serrure de sa porte.

Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer par effraction dans son appartement !

Jurant à voix basse, la jeune femme marcha sans un bruit vers sa cuisine, prenant la plus lourde poêle qu'elle pouvait avoir dans ses placards. Soupesant son arme de fortune dans sa main et une fois satisfaite de sa lourdeur, la jeune femme, poêle en l'air, s'avança doucement vers sa porte d'entrée et se cacha dans un angle mort, ignorant la peur qui lui tiraillait violemment les entrailles.

Et si le voleur était un tueur psychopathe en cavale qui voulait rester cacher de la police et décidait de la tuer car elle était un témoin trop gênant ?

Et si c'était un voleur tueur psychopathe ET violeur ?

Mon dieu, et si c'était un voleur, violeur, tueur psychopathe ET fétichiste des pouces humain qui se retrouvaient dans un bocal ?!

Oh mon Dieu, elle aurait dû appeler Sherlock et Greg ! Mais quelle idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !

Elle ne voulait pas mourir si jeune !

Patiemment, Molly entendit un petit  _clic_  distinct, signe que le voleur avait réussi à déverrouiller sa porte.

Dans un crissement digne d'un film d'horreur, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant voir une main gantée.

Avec consternation, Molly, toujours postée dans son coin, pouvait voir une grande ombre s'engouffrer avec nonchalance dans son petit cocon privée.

«  _Tu peux le faire Molly ! Tu peux le faire !_  »

Vaillamment et avant même que le voleur puisse se retourner et comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Molly hurla tel un guerrier se jetant sur l'ennemi avant de donner un immense coup de poêle dans le crane du fieffé miséreux qui avait osé perturber son sommeil et gâcher sa soirée. Voyant le pauvre homme tomber par terre, la jeune femme alluma la lumière du salon pour mieux voir qui était la brute…

-SHERLOCK ?! s'écria mortifiée Molly en voyant le grand détective par terre, une main sur son crâne, pestant furieusement dans sa barbe des mots inintelligibles.

-Peut tu poser ta poêle, Molly, s'il te plait ? Je n'aime pas trop le fait qu'une bricole aussi inoffensive puisse devenir une arme de destruction massif dans tes mains… tenta vainement à moitié de plaisanter Sherlock, quelque peu énervé par la tournure des choses.

Posant sa poêle sur sa table, la pathologiste de St Bart prit le premier sachet de petit pois qu'elle trouvait dans son congélateur avant de le poser rudement sur le crâne du brillant détective…  _brillant…_

Ignorant l'énorme juron de Sherlock, la jeune femme se posta énervée devant lui, les bras croisés sur son buste.

-Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu crochetais la serrure de ma porte d'entrée à cette heure-ci au lieu de m'appeler ou de même sonner ou frapper à ma porte ! demanda sévèrement Molly, surplombant Sherlock qui était toujours à terre, encore légèrement assommé par la poêle.

Comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac par sa maman, le détective baissa son visage en signe de culpabilité, avant de planter son regard acier dans celui de la jeune brune.

-Pardonnes moi Molly Hooper. J'ai appris par Mike que ta journée avait été terrible et qu'un idiot t'avait rabaissé, je voulais simplement voir si tu allais bien et si tu… avais… besoin de quelque chose ! J'ai été stupide de penser pouvoir entrer tranquillement chez toi en crochetant la serrure mais je suis heureux de te voir capable de te défendre par toi-même. déclara le jeune homme de sa voix profonde, gardant son regard dans celui de Molly, sans prendre conscience de la légère teinte rouge qu'avait pris son visage en se confessant à Molly.

De longues minutes passèrent alors que Molly scrutait en silence le visage de Sherlock afin de découvrir s'il se jouait d'elle ou s'il disait la vérité. Au bout de ce qu'il semblait une éternité pour Sherlock, sa Molly poussa un long soupir de lassitude avant d'aider le détective à se lever.

Sans pour autant lui pardonner, la belle brune poussa délicatement Sherlock vers son canapé, le forçant à s'assoir dessus. Sans lui demander ce qu'elle manigançait, le jeune homme qui avait toujours son sac de petit pois sur son crâne se laissa faire, sachant qu'il n'était pas dans son droit de protester.

Une fois le, Ô grand, détective assis, Molly prit place à ses côtés avant de poser délicatement sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais qui avait fait preuve d'une énorme stupidité un peu plus tôt.

Se laissant guider par la chanson de jazz qui se jouait dans la stéréo et qui comblait l'agréable silence de l'appartement, Molly ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et dormir pour de bon tandis que Sherlock s'amusait à lui caresser sa tête, ravis d'être venu chez la jeune femme.

**Author's Note:**

> END
> 
> Bon voilà, c'était tout. J'aurais sans doute dû vous prévenir que c'était un petit truc pas top-moumoute! Malgré tout, j'espère pouvoir lire vos critiques, que ça soit bon ou pas.


End file.
